


The Diamond Race

by bobbohu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: The Diamond Race
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbohu/pseuds/bobbohu
Summary: [ CBXK | Agentes!AU | EXO + BLACKPINK + IKON ]Quando o cristal Aetherius Aurora é roubado, o grupo de agentes especializados em recuperar pedras preciosas, ChenBaekXiuKai, é colocado no caso. Como se recuperar a mercadoria roubada já não fosse uma missão e tanto, há mais um obstáculo em seu caminho: é informado que a venda do diamante será feita durante uma corrida promovida pelos assaltantes. A missão dos agentes é clara e simples, eles devem se infiltrar na corrida e identificar os compradores antes que seja tarde. Caso falhem, o diamante será dado como perdido. Façam suas apostas e que seja dada a largada.
Kudos: 1





	The Diamond Race

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Diamond Race [FANMADE TRAILER]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/611323) by jisoosthumbs. 



> Mais um repost. Lembrando que o plot é todo inspirado no fmv da jisoosthumbs e mais uma vez eu peço mil desculpas por ter focado quase inteiramente no exo e novamente muito obrigado à Thália por ter betado esse capítulo. Espero que gostem :)

**[ 01/08 – uma semana após o roubo do Aetherius Aurora – quartel general do CBXK ]**

— Senhores, imagino que já saibam o porquê de estarem aqui — Sooman disse, após os quatro homens sentarem-se à mesa. 

— Qual a joia da vez, chefe? — o Kim do meio perguntou.

— Aetherius Aurora — o mais velho na sala disse, fazendo o queixo de todos os demais caírem sobre o tampo de vidro.

— Qual a situação? — o líder do grupo perguntou, jogando os braços sobre a mesa e entrelaçando os dedos.

— Acho que a agente Kim pode explicar melhor o caso — o homem disse e, segundos depois, a agente, conhecida pelos novatos como TY, entrou na sala.

— Bem vindos, agentes — ela disse, enquanto olhava fixamente para cada um dos agentes na mesa. — O caso é simples, há uma semana o diamante rosa estimado em 400 milhões de dólares foi roubado. O roubo foi muito bem planejado e executado, a ponto de não terem deixado pistas, porém, a equipe de segurança encontrou isto. — Ela clicou na tela do tablet, mudando a imagem que estava sendo reproduzida no telão para as imagens da câmera do cofre.

No vídeo, aparecia uma mulher de cabelos longos e franja olhando para a câmera e abrindo um leve sorriso debochado antes de dar um “tchauzinho”. 

— A mulher na tela é conhecida como Lisa, membro da gangue BLACKPINK, famosa por vender joias roubadas no mercado negro. — Enquanto falava, na tela e nos tablets nas mãos dos agentes, a ficha da menina era passada. 

— Como vocês devem saber, as demais membros desse grupo são: Jennie, Rosé e Jisoo. E segundo nossas fontes, elas estão planejando uma corrida, na qual o diamante será vendido. Ainda não sabemos se a venda acontecerá antes ou depois, mas será esta noite. — Ela fez uma pausa, deixando os rapazes absorverem todas as informações dadas. — Sua missão é se infiltrar na corrida e identificar os compradores, recuperar o diamante é o essencial.

— O que acontece se não conseguirmos? — o mais velho perguntou.

— Se vocês não tiverem sucesso, o diamante será oficialmente dado como perdido. Boa sorte, agentes.

Os quatro se levantaram, aquilo não era nenhuma novidade para eles, era só mais um dia normal de trabalho. Porém, enquanto os outros se dirigiam para outra sala, onde fariam um plano tático, Baekhyun resolveu ficar, sendo acompanhado por Jongin. 

— Agente Kim — o mais novo chamou, fazendo a mulher parar e virar na a direção dos dois. 

— Diga, Kai.

— Eu sei que é nosso trabalho descobrir quem é o comprador, mas... — O menino parecia procurar as palavras certas, sem saber o que dizer. Baekhyun sentiu que necessitava intervir.

— Taeyeon, você tem uma lista dos principais suspeitos? Vai ajudar bastante se tiver.

— Minha equipe e eu fizemos um mapeamento rápido e sim, temos alguns suspeitos. — Byun sorriu de canto e antes que pudesse agradecer sentiu sua orelha ser puxada. — E não é porque nós somos amigos fora daqui que você pode sair me chamando pelo nome assim, tenha mais respeito com a sua superior, moleque.

— Entendido, agente Kim — o rapaz disse e logo começou a acariciar a orelha agora vermelha.

— Vou pedir para algum dos garotos do grupo de tecnologia mandar a lista para vocês.

— Muito obrigado, agente Kim. — Os dois agradeceram e logo depois foram surpreendidos pelo som da porta abrindo novamente. 

— Baekhyun, Jongin, venham ‘pra cá. O Minseok montou um plano — Jongdae chamou.

Os dois se colocaram ao lado dos demais ao redor da mesa, onde o Kim segurava e olhava atentamente o mapa.

— A corrida vai ser desse ponto até esse ponto. — Ele indicava no papel. — Byun e Kai, vocês vão entrar na corrida, enquanto Chen e eu vamos rodar o perímetro e descobrir quem são os possíveis compradores e recuperar o diamante. Elas estarão lá. Tenho certeza que uma vai estar fora, porém perto, com o diamante para fazer a venda. Nosso trabalho é encontrá-la.

— Como vamos entrar na corrida? Não podemos usar nossos nomes de agentes e muito menos os nossos nomes de verdade — o mais novo se manifestou.

— Eu pensei nisso, vocês terão nomes falsos. Nesse exato momento a nossa equipe especializada em tecnologia está trabalhando nisso. 

Logo após falar isso, o líder do grupo 127 entrou na sala, entregou um tablet para o mais velho e saiu em seguida, depois de dizer que já estava tudo pronto e eles estavam na corrida.

— Não disse? — Ele riu. — Seus perfis acabam de ser enviados, estudem e se preparem, nós vamos nos encontrar novamente em doze horas.

Antes que saíssem da sala, seus celulares vibraram juntos. Os agentes pegaram de forma tão sincronizada que parecia ter sido ensaiado.

— Então nós temos uma lista de suspeitos? Isso vai ser muito eficaz — disse Jongdae, olhando a tela do aparelho.

A lista havia onze nomes, sendo alguns de duas gangues conhecidas e um pertencente a um criminoso muito conhecido e que trabalhava sozinho. No topo da lista, estavam os três membros da SKY: Suho, Loey e D.O. Logo depois, vinha o nome dos integrantes do IKON, porém três estavam grifados: Bobby, Chan e DK. As notas do documento diziam que eram os mais prováveis de estar na corrida. E no final, estava o nome de Oh Sehun. Também conhecido como lobo solitário do crime, pois sempre trabalhava sozinho. 

Os quatro homens leram a lista atentamente, analisando e vendo se sua estratégia daria certo com tantas pessoas ali. Por fim, se entreolharam e assentiram. Aquilo tinha que dar certo.

**[ 01/08 10PM – 2 Horas antes da corrida ]**

— Todos prontos? Com os comunicadores? — Xiumin perguntou, terminando de colocar seu ponto eletrônico na orelha e recebendo um ‘sim’ coletivo como resposta. — Então podemos ir. Já sabem o plano, certo?

— Rodar a cidade antes de ir direto para o objetivo — disse o de cabelos recém tingidos de vermelho, antes de colocar o capacete.

— Isso mesmo. Não se esqueçam que precisamos recuperar o diamante acima de tudo. — Ele fez uma pausa. — E agentes, o país está contando com a gente.

Jongin ligou o carro e acelerou em direção à saída da garagem, sendo seguido por Baekhyun, Minseok e Jongdae em suas motos. Assim que chegaram na rua, tomaram direções distintas. Ninguém poderia descobrir que estavam juntos e, muito menos, suas identidades.

Quando faltava aproximadamente uma hora para o início do evento, eles se dirigiram para a linha de partida. Baekhyun se pôs em seu lugar indicado, entre um Mercedes, claramente muito modificado, e um Audi. As janelas de ambos os carros desceram e o rapaz pôde ver quem eram seus respectivos motoristas.

— Loey, da gangue SKY — ele murmurou no comunicador, antes de se virar para ver o rosto do outro motorista. — Bobby, líder da gangue IKON. 

— Lisa está do meu lado. E o Chan do IKON também. Espera... — O áudio do comunicador de Jongin chiou um pouco antes de voltar — D.O está no carro do lado da Lisa.

— Já temos quatro. Falta saber se os demais vão aparecer também — Xiumin disse. O barulho da moto acelerando era nítido no ponto eletrônico dos dois motoristas. — Chen e eu ainda não encontramos a garota escondida, mas acreditamos que seja a Rosé. 

Nesse momento, uma moto e um carro totalmente preto pararam do lado de Baekhyun. O motociclista do lado direito tirou seu capacete, revelando seu rosto e cabelos longos e platinados. O homem sorriu ladino para o agente e o estendeu a mão coberta pela luva sem dedos.

— Boa corrida. 

— Igualmente — Byun respondeu, dando-lhe um aperto de mãos.

De seu lado esquerdo, a dona do carro abaixou o vidro, mas ao invés de cumprimentá-los ou sorrir, ela apenas revirou os olhos.

— Você está muito confiante, Oh — Rosé disse e logo em seguida abriu um sorriso de lado. — Quem olha pensa que você vai ganhar a corrida.

— E eu vou. Até parece que não acredita em mim. — E abriu ainda mais seu sorriso ladino, o que fez a garota rir.

— Continue sonhando — ela disse presunçosa e fechou a janela do carro novamente.

Baekhyun suspirou baixo, na sua cabeça apenas passava a palavra “merda” em loop enquanto ele tenta se concentrar em como passar aquela informação para Xiumin. O agente estava preso entre a líder do BLACKPINK e um dos membros do SKY.

— Merda... — O rapaz ouviu a voz de Jongin no comunicador. — Lay acabou de parar do meu lado. 

— O produtor e empresário multimilionário? Por que caralhos ele está aí? — Xiumin berrou, aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido na sua cabeça. — Parece que os corredores ainda estão chegando. Baekhyun, tem mais alguém perto de você?

— Sehun e Rosé — ele sussurrou, o mais baixo possível. A última coisa que queria era que descobrissem quem era. — Eu estou no meio deles, não posso falar muito se não vou ser descoberto.

— A Rosé? — Minseok berrou novamente. — Então quer dizer que o diamante está com a Jennie, puta que pariu. 

Minseok era o tipo de agente que nunca errava um palpite e, quando errava, se estressava, pois sabia que qualquer erro mínimo vindo dele poderia levar toda a missão ao fracasso.

— Tudo bem, vamos manter o objetivo — ele disse, após alguns segundos. Baekhyun sabia que estava tentando se acalmar. — Agente B, mantenha o olho na menina e no Sehun. Agente Kai, fique atento ao Chan e ao Lay. Um deles é o comprador e, em todo caso, precisamos tomar ainda mais cuidado com o empresário. 

— Sim, senhor — Baekhyun e Jongin disseram em uníssono.

Jongin passou as mãos pelos cabelos, agora pintados de castanho, tentando se concentrar nos seus alvos. Sua atenção foi roubada por uma voz feminina que soava das caixas de som perfeitamente colocadas no lugar.

— Corredores. Eu tenho o prazer de dar início ao Diamond Race. — A mulher, dentro do carro e com um microfone, anunciava feliz. Não demorou muito para que os dois agentes a reconhecessem. — Tomem seus lugares e liguem os motores.

Jisoo parecia mais feliz do que nunca ao anunciar aquilo. Ela saiu de dentro do carro, que estava estacionado no viaduto, logo acima da rua onde os corredores estavam, e se apoiou na mureta.

— Em suas marcas... Preparar... — A pausa dramática se fazia necessária para a menina. — Corram! — ela berrou e foi seguida pela multidão que havia se formado ali para ver a competição.

Conforme os carros foram acelerando, a poeira na rua foi subindo. Baekhyun se manteve numa distância considerável de Sehun e Rosé, que se batiam à procura de ficar a frente um do outro. Por outro lado, Jongin se mantinha na cola de Lay, que acelerava sua moto o máximo que podia, mas tentava ficar razoavelmente perto de Chanwoo, já que esse parecia mesmo querer ganhar aquilo e batia sem dó nos carros a sua frente para tomar o lugar.

A liderança da corrida era disputada acirradamente por Loey e Lisa, que se batiam sem se preocupar com os demais carros na rua. Logo atrás deles vinha Bobby, que desviava dos carros majestosamente. Seu veículo era o único ali – além dos que pertenciam aos agentes – que não apresentava arranhões. Em sua cola, ainda mais cuidadoso, vinha D.O, este que dirigia como um verdadeiro piloto de fuga, desviando tão bem quanto o primeiro, e chegando muito perto de passá-lo. 

Chan já se aproximava do D.O, que desviava de todas as suas investidas e se mantinha na liderança. Porém, não pôde se salvar quando alcançou Bobby e foi alcançado pelo outro minutos depois. Os dois parceiros se olharam rápido pelas janelas dos carros abertas e assentiram, logo em seguida jogando seus carros contra o menor, quase esmagando-o. O homem conseguiu escapar pouco, ficando agora atrás dos dois grandalhões, que aceleravam tentando alcançar Park e Manoban, os quais ainda lutavam bravamente pela liderança.

Lay conseguiu se infiltrar entre Bobby e Chan, ultrapassando-os sem problemas, por conta da moto pequena e veloz. Jongin sabia que teria problemas se tentasse fazer o mesmo, então tentou desviar, mas ambos bloqueavam toda e qualquer tentativa do homem. Ele bufou irritado, calculou cada pequeno detalhe, mas no final concluiu que seria melhor ficar ali, contanto que o primeiro não saísse de seu campo de visão.

Logo atrás de si, vinha Rosé, Sehun e Baekhyun. Ao contrário de Jongin, a mulher conseguiu ultrapassá-los – além de deixar o agente comendo poeira atrás de si – e tomar o posto logo atrás da colega. Em questão de segundos, ela fez uma virada brusca, batendo no carro de Chan e fazendo-o parar ali, fechando parte da rua. Porém, o veículo de Bobby conseguiu passar ileso e seguir a corrida. O moreno aproveitou essa deixa para se manter na cola de Yixing e seguir Bobby, já que logo atrás de si vinha a menina.

— Chan está fora — disse Kai, no comunicador. — A Rosé fechou ele e seguiu a corrida. Acho que ele não era o comprador.

— Menos um — Minseok disse. — Prossigam com o plano agentes.

Durante toda a confusão de carros se batendo criada por Rosé, um dos participantes fez algo que achou que ninguém perceberia.

— Xiumin, Chen — Baekhyun disse — Sehun está tomando um caminho diferente do da corrida.

— Pode ser um atalho — Jongdae balbuciou. — De qualquer forma, continue atrás dele. — E logo passou a falar com Jongin. — Kai, você acha que consegue se manter de olho no Bobby e na Rosé?

— Consigo, senhor — ele respondeu rápido. Já começava a ofegar devido às diversas desviadas que fazia enquanto tentava não bater em civis.

Baekhyun se mantinha a uma distância segura de Sehun. Havia ligado seu localizador para que Minseok e Jongdae soubessem onde ele estava indo e o encontrassem se fosse necessário. O platinado seguia em alta velocidade para uma rua quase deserta, virando diversas vezes até estacionar na frente de um prédio alto e bem escondido entre os demais arranha-céus. Ele desceu de sua moto, então olhou ao redor, antes de tirar o capacete e prendê-lo na moto. 

O agente esperou até o rapaz entrar no estabelecimento para repetir seus passos, mas foi interrompido ao vê-lo saindo, segundos depois, acompanhado por dois homens. O platinado subiu novamente em sua moto e jogou o cabelo para trás, antes de colocar o capacete novamente. Um dos homens que o acompanhava carregava uma maleta grande. O Byun sabia que aquele tipo de maleta era usado, geralmente, para transportar altas quantias de dinheiro.

— Xiumin, acho que já tenho nosso comprador — ele disse no comunicador, acelerando a moto quando viu o rapaz saindo do local seguido por um carro, onde os dois homens estavam.

Enquanto isso, Jongin se mantinha focado em seus alvos, que agora estavam lado a lado disputando o lugar de Lisa, que fora passada por Loey segundos antes. Porém, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

— Lay está saindo do curso da corrida, o que eu faço? — ele perguntou, enquanto acelerava, tentando ultrapassar D.O e alcançar os demais.

— Qual direção? — Xiumin perguntou, o barulho da moto acelerando ainda mais pôde ser ouvido.

— Leste.

— Eu vou atrás dele. Kai, continue junto dos dois alvos, pode ser que eles realmente estajam disputando por esse diamante. — O moreno apenas assentiu e acelerou, ultrapassando D.O e ficando na cola de Rosé e Bobby.

No lado leste da cidade, Minseok acelerava e procurava a moto de Lay apenas parando quando o homem entrou em seu campo de visão. Ele seguiu-o até que estacionasse e se dirigisse para um carro preto, que parecia esperá-lo. Ambos os veículos foram seguindo em direção ao norte de Busan. Na cabeça do agente passavam diversas teorias, mas a que mais o deixava intrigado era a que dizia que talvez a gangue e o produtor estivessem juntos.

No oeste, Jongdae acelerava sua moto o máximo que podia. Chen olhava as posições de Baekhyun e Minseok em seu localizador, já prevendo onde iriam se encontrar e agora, fazia o máximo para alcançar o local junto com eles.

Byun seguia na cola de Sehun, mantendo-se perto, mas de forma que não fosse detectado pelo motorista do carro, nem pelo motociclista que seguia a frente. Pela visão periférica, viu um carro preto se aproximando, o que estava seguindo. Logo em seguida, viu uma moto conhecida passando. Aquele só podia ser o carro de Lay. 

Porém, quando achou que os alvos se encontrariam, o segundo carro entrou em outra rua, levando o Kim consigo. A moto de Sehun seguiu em frente, parando na portaria de um prédio enorme, Baekhyun julgaria aquele como o maior edifício que havia na região, até o momento em que notou que se tratava de um dos grandes hotéis-cassino da cidade. Ele estacionou de um lado da rua e deixou seu capacete preso a moto. Segundos depois, uma terceira moto estacionou perto dele. O motociclista tirou o capacete, revelando os cabelos castanhos, e repetiu os movimentos do agente.

Logo, Jongdae e Baekhyun começaram a andar em direção a entrada do prédio, no encalço de Sehun e seus guarda costas. O homem, às vezes, olhava para trás, mas não via os agentes. Antes de entrarem no prédio, Byun perguntou onde Minseok estava e recebeu como resposta uma ordem para prosseguir com a missão. 

Do outro lado da cidade, a corrida já chegava ao fim, porém algo inusitado havia acontecido. Um carro preto, sendo seguido por uma moto, havia entrado no meio do percurso, batido no carro de Loey e tomado a liderança da corrida em questão de segundos. Ao focar a visão, o rapaz viu que conhecia aquela moto.

— Xiumin, por que você está na corrida? — ele perguntou para o líder, que parecia perdido.

— O quê? Merda — o agente resmungou. — Foi tudo uma distração, que filho da puta!

Jongin ouviu o mais velho xingar mais algumas vezes antes de respirar fundo e voltar a falar.

— Tudo bem, nosso alvo é o Sehun. Foquem nele. — E se voltou para o mais novo. — Jongin, já pode sair da corrida, nós vamos para o Plazza.

O motociclista se direcionou para rua do lado, acelerando para poder ganhar tempo, e logo atrás dele, vinha o carro de Jongin. Os dois aceleravam tanto que no caminho atrás deles o cheiro de borracha queimada tomava conta. Em poucos minutos, os agentes chegaram em seu destino, estacionando próximos às motos e logo se dirigindo para a entrada do prédio. 

Baekhyun e Jongdae percorriam os corredores da cobertura do prédio, ambos com suas armas em mãos e andando cuidadosamente. Perder o elemento surpresa, naquele momento, era a última coisa que queriam. A atenção dos homens foi roubada por uma voz feminina, que vinha de uma porta no corredor do lado.

— Está com o combinado? 

— E eu já te enganei alguma vez? — Sehun disse. Logo em seguida, um “click” foi ouvido. A maleta havia sido aberta.

Só pelo seu tom de voz, Baekhyun já sabia que ele estava mostrando seu sorriso presunçoso. Os agentes se aproximaram devagar, com suas armas apontadas para frente e já engatilhadas. Quando estavam a um passo de abrir a porta, o barulho do elevador foi ouvido e de dentro do cubículo saíram Kai e Minseok, que correram para os colegas de equipe.

Chen levou o dedo aos lábios e indicou com a cabeça que eles estavam atrás da porta e, com a cabeça, apontou para uma segunda porta, uma porta dos fundos do apartamento. Os outros dois assentiram e puxaram suas armas. Os quatro homens se dividiram em dois grupos, para poder manter o ataque surpresa, dois entrariam pelos fundos enquanto outros dois iam pela frente.

— Oh Sehun, Kim Jennie. Vocês estão oficialmente presos pelo roubo e tentativa de compra ilegal do diamante Autherius Aurora — Minseok disse, chutando a porta e com a arma apontada estrategicamente, de forma que o tiro acertasse os dois, mesmo que a queima roupa. — Se entreguem pacificamente e facilitem nosso trabalho.

— Vocês de novo? — a mulher disse, revirando os olhos e sacando sua pistola. — Poderiam me deixar fazer meu trabalho em paz. 

— Quando seu trabalho for algo legal, nós podemos pensar no caso — Jongin disse, chegando por trás da mulher e segurando-a. — Agora solta a arma. — E apontou sua pistola para a cabeça dela.

Jennie bufou e largou a arma no chão. Sehun apenas levantou seus braços, como se estivesse se rendendo. Porém, o sorriso presunçoso não deixava seu rosto, o que trazia desconfiança para o Kim mais velho. Com um leve estalar de dedos, mais cinco seguranças armados entraram por uma das portas da cobertura, ao mesmo tempo que um dos homens que estavam com o platinado levantou sua pistola.

— Não acharam que seria assim tão fácil, acharam? — ele disse, levantando sua própria pistola.

Jongdae, ouvindo tudo aquilo, mandara um sinal para a central pedindo reforços. Segundos depois, ele e Baekhyun entraram no apartamento, nas direções opostas, com suas armas prontas para atirar. O segundo aproveitou a distração de um dos seguranças para atacá-lo por trás e desmaiá-lo com uma coronhada na cabeça, enquanto o primeiro dava um tiro rápido na mão de outro, para fazer sua arma cair no chão.

Kai se apressou em largar a mulher, sabia que não podia fazer nada enquanto estivesse com as mãos ocupadas. Ela fugiu e trancou-se em um dos quartos, porém essa era uma das últimas preocupações no momento.

Minseok mantinha Sehun em sua mira, calculando se conseguiria ou não fazê-lo derrubar sua arma antes que atirasse. Contudo, um grito de Baekhyun fez com que perdesse a concentração.

— Xiumin! Atrás de você! — O rapaz desviou, bem a tempo de fugir de um vaso que voava em sua direção.

Os agentes tentavam ao máximo não atirar e apenas resolver aquilo com seu treinamento de luta física, mas parecia impossível. Após alguns minutos, eles se viram com pouquíssima munição e cercados, enquanto Sehun sorria e segurava o diamante rosa em suas mãos. Os quatro se entreolharam, da forma que podiam, e assentiram. Em um movimento rápido, largaram suas armas, deixando-as cair, mas antes que chegassem ao chão, pegaram-nas novamente, atirando nos joelhos desprotegidos, fazendo quatro dos cinco homens caírem no chão.

O platinado e o segurança restante ficaram boquiabertos. A primeira reação do Oh foi pegar sua maleta e tentar fugir com o diamante. Porém, antes que pudesse colocar os pés fora do apartamento, sentiu o frio do metal contra sua nuca.

— Mais um passo e eu atiro — Jongin disse, o que fez o homem ficar estático no lugar. 

Minseok, Baekhyun e Jongdae amarravam o último homem enquanto Jongin fazia isso. Agora só restava para eles esperar os reforços chegarem. O diamante havia sido recuperado, o comprador detido e rendido, a assaltante capturada.

— Merda — Minseok murmurou. — Chen, fique aqui vigiando junto com Kai. B., você vem comigo.

Os dois homens seguiram para dentro do apartamento, suas armas estavam devidamente recarregadas, por mais que soubessem que não seria necessário. Xiumin foi abrindo porta por porta, até se deparar com uma trancada.

— Jennie, acabou. Abra ou vamos ter que arrombar. — Sua resposta foi um completo silêncio. O agente revirou os olhos, pensando em como criminosos nunca facilitavam, e enfim arrombou a porta.

O quarto estava completamente vazio. A brisa da madrugada entrava pela porta da varanda aberta. Os homens se entreolharam e arregalaram os olhos, logo em seguida correram para o cômodo externo. Uma corda improvisada feita com lençóis ia desde a grade da varanda até os fundos do prédio, onde um carro grande estava estacionado.

Quando viram que a mulher ainda estava na corda, os agentes começaram a puxá-la para cima, tentando evitar sua fuga. Contudo, em um momento de desespero, ela pulou, caindo pelo teto solar, dentro do veículo.

Antes que saíssem em alta velocidade, a menina deu um tchauzinho, enquanto a que estava no banco do motorista apenas os mostrou o dedo do meio. Minseok xingou aos quatro ventos, enquanto Baekhyun avisava à central que elas haviam fugido, porém o diamante estava com eles.

Ao voltarem para onde seus parceiros estavam, os homens se depararam com uma cena muito diferente daquela que haviam deixado.

Agora, Sehun e Jongin apontavam suas armas um para o outro, enquanto Jongdae fazia o mesmo de longe. O platinado tentou fugir, correndo a plenos pulmões pelo corredor, com Chen em seu encalço, mas assim que virou, deu de cara com mais dois agentes. Os reforços haviam chegado, era o fim da linha para o Oh.

Jongdae pegou o diamante enquanto os agentes que haviam chegado levavam o homem preso. Seus companheiros de equipe se aproximaram e sorrisos aliviados invadiam seus rostos. Mas não duraram muito, pois logo veio a notícia de que as mulheres haviam escapado.

Contudo, sua missão principal havia sido concluída. O Aetherius Aurora havia sido recuperado com sucesso e na manhã seguinte, seria levado para um cofre com a segurança reforçada. Minutos depois, chegou aos ouvidos dos homens quem havia sido o vencedor da corrida, mas isso pouco importava agora.

— Missão concluída com sucesso. Parabéns, agentes! — Taeyeon disse, apertando a mão dos homens.

Enfim havia acabado. Agora, só restava esperar pela próxima missão, que todos já sabiam qual seria:

_Encontrar o BLACKPINK e, enfim, prendê-las por seus crimes._


End file.
